1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving device and method, a program, and a recording medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to a driving device and method, a program, and a recording medium, which make it possible to reliably perform focus jumping with respect to a multilayer disc having two or more recording layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, compact discs (CDs) and digital versatile discs (DVDs) have been widely used as optical discs on which recording/reproducing operations are performed by an optical disc driving device. The DVDs are available as DVD-SL having one recording surface and DVD-DL having two recording surfaces.
In recent years, Blu-ray discs (BDs), which are optical discs having a still larger capacity than, for example, DVDs, have been standardized, and their range of use is being increased. The BDs are also available as those having one recording surface and those having two recording surfaces. In addition, BDs having two or more recording surfaces have also been proposed.
In such multilayer discs having a plurality of recording surfaces, when a reproducing operation or a recording operation is performed on a different recording layer, such as from a first layer to a second layer, focus jumping is executed. The way in which focus jumping is performed is described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-298846 (Patent Document 1).